No Ordinary Love
by Valkyrie.Fiction
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que el amor no puede caer desde el cielo?, o en este caso, salir del fondo del mar.
1. Capitulo 1

**No Ordinary Love**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:**

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, tomo una última muestra del fondo y la coloco en una pequeña bolsita. Las burbujas de oxigeno que salían de su boca jugaban entre ellas mientras ascendían a la superficie. Howard era un viejo oceanógrafo y creía conocerlo todo del fondo del mar hasta que su mirada se desvió al ver algo brillante que se movía no muy lejos de él.

Rápidamente la curiosidad lo llevo a dirigirse hacia donde vía ese resplandor. Parecía la cola de un pez, uno bastante grande. Aunque esos colores nunca los había visto antes, las escamas eran plateadas, pero el movimiento hacia notar un cierto tono violeta tornasolado en ellas.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta que el pez era más grande de lo que parecía, podría llegar incluso a tener el tamaño de un ser humano. Entusiasmado por el descubrimiento nado con más rapidez hacia este extraño y recién descubierto espécimen, solo para darse cuenta de que había algo más.

La falta de luz no le permitía distinguir bien la forma completa del pez, hasta que lo vio más de cerca, vio la otra mitad del pez que terminaba de descubrir. Era una mitad humana. Se quedo sin moverse atónito en el lugar. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, una sirena, que parecía que estaba recogiendo un objeto del fondo del mar. De repente la sirena dio un giro completo y quedo mirando fijamente al científico, que seguía sin poder creer lo que veía.

No, no era una chica, era un muchacho. Entonces no era una sirena, sino un tritón. Mitad pez mitad hombre. El tritón lo miro y sonrió ampliamente, para luego voltearse y con un fuerte aleteo de su cola alejarse a gran velocidad del lugar.

(x) X (x)

-Mami, mami. Mira- dijo un niño mientras tiraba de la pollera de su madre, - hay un chico en la playa.-

-Sí, mi amor- contesto la madre sin darle importancia al asunto, -siempre hay chicos en la playa.- -Pero mami,- volvió a insistir la criatura que se hallaba con su madre sobre un muelle, -ese chico debe de tener frío.- La madre de la criatura, algo cansada por la insistencia de su hijo, se dio vuelta para responderle, -a ver ¿y por qué va a tener frío?- pregunto; el niño la miró y con una gran sonrisa e inocencia le respondió –porque no trae nada puesto.-

La mujer alterada por lo que su pequeño niño le había dicho, dirigió su mirada hacia la playa y efectivamente había un muchacho sentado en la arena, completamente desnudo.

-Oh mi Dios!- exclamo la mujer. Tomo a su hijo de la mano y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar un oficial de policía para informarle de la situación. En pocos minutos una patrulla había arribado al lugar para atender al muchacho.

Un oficial se acercó a él con una frazada en la mano y lo envolvió para protegerlo del frío. Mientras lo llevaban a la ambulancia la policía trataba de averiguar lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto un oficial mientras lo subían a la ambulancia. El chico solo lo miró y sonrió. El oficial noto que el muchacho tenía algo en la mano, pero cuando intento quitárselo, el chico retiro rápidamente su mano y lo miro algo enojado.

¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a insistir el oficial. Esta vez el chico lo miró y con una gran sonrisa le respondió.

-Heero!-

(x) X (x)

Una patrulla de la policía estaciono frente a Zero. Una empresa de computación que en el último año había ganado mucho terreno en el campo de la informática y ahora, gracias a la habilidad de sus dueños, estaban dentro del top 10 de las mejores empresas del país.

-Heero- dijo una joven de cabello negro por la puerta entreabierta.

Heero levanto la cabeza de su laptop y le respondió, -Hn?-.

-Hay unos oficiales afuera, quieren hablar contigo por una denuncia de robo que hiciste.-

-Hn.- respondió el japonés, -hazlos pasar-.

La puerta se cerró y segundos después volvió a abrirse. Esta vez por ella entraron Hilde Schbeiker, secretaria de Heero Yuy, uno de los dos dueños de la empresa Zero.

-Señor Heero Yuy?- pregunto amablemente uno de los oficiales.

-Hn-

-¿Hizo usted una denuncia hace dos semanas por el robo de pertenencias que había dentro de su auto?-

-Hn- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por alguna razón que Heero no entendía, ambos oficiales se miraron de reojo, -hemos hallado algunos objetos que creemos le pertenecen. Si fuera amable de acompañarnos a la comisaría para identificarlos.-

Por algún motivo la 'miradita' que los oficiales se habían dirigido entre ellos lo hizo dudar, pero luego termino aceptando ir. Hacía dos semanas atrás unos ladrones rompieron la ventanilla del coche de Heero y se robaron varias cosas. Entre ellas su billetera y ya era hora de que la recuperara.

(x) X (x)

-Pase por aquí si es tan amable.-

Heero camino por un pasillo estrecho dentro de la estación de policía. Heero aun no entendía que era lo _otro_ que habían encontrado; ya había recuperado su billetera y todo lo que le habían sustraído del auto.

Heero siguió caminando hasta que un oficial le señalo una puerta.

-Pase por ahí, por favor.- Heero entro por la puerta, -¿Qué es lo otro que encontraron?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Heero!-

Al escuchar su nombre el japonés se dio vuelta, solo para que un joven se lanzara sobre él y lo abrazara, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Heero se congelo ante esta acción.

-¿Qué...que pasa?- dijo con asombro.

El oficial se acerco a él y le dijo, -bueno ¿usted quería saber que era lo _otro_ que habíamos encontrado?- haciendo una pausa y señalando al chico que lo estaba abrazando le dijo –bueno, lo encontramos a él.-

Heero trataba de librase del abrazo del chico, pero este no lo soltaba y repetía constantemente su nombre.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el conmigo?- pregunto ya libre del abrazo del chico, que había decidido soltarlo pero no alejarse de él, puesto que se había quedado parado a su lado sujetándolo de la mano.

-No sabemos quién es. Buscamos en la base de datos y no hay registro de él en ningún lado. Y como lo único que sabe decir es su nombre...- Heero abrió los ojos. Estos oficiales no estarán pensando en...-pensamos que sería apropiado que usted se hiciera cargo de él.-

tbc...

* * *

El titulo del fic _"No Ordinary Love"_ (No es un amor ordinario) es una hermosa canción de **Sade**. Que si vieron el video se relaciona mucho con esta historia, ya que muestra una sirena que se enamora de un marinero. Y también la historia está muy inspirada (por no decir bastante robada) por una vieja película de Tom Hanks Y Daryl Hannah llamada _"Splash"_.

¿Alguien mas además de mi la vio?


	2. Capitulo 2

**No Ordinary Love**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2:**

Heero volvió a mirar al chico y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo consiguió liberarse del agarre de este, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación se volteo para verlo de nuevo. Ahí estaba, parado, mirándolo como si fuera un cachorro que estaba siendo abandonado por un dueño sin corazón.

Heero sintió como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

-Mire señor Yuy- comenzó hablando el oficial, -nosotros no solemos hacer este tipo de cosas. Es más, creo que jamás lo hemos hecho antes, pero si usted no se hace cargo de este chico lo más probable es que termine en manos de una asistente social.-

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Heero al oír las dos últimas palabras que traían no muy gratos recuerdos a su mente, -¿eso es algo malo?- pregunto.

El oficial suspiro, -en la mayoría de los casos no. Pero este es especial. Este chico- hizo una pausa y señalo al muchacho que se encontraba en la habitación contigua. Lo único que los separaba era un enorme espejo, ellos podían observar lo que ocurría del otro lado sin ser vistos ni oídos. –Este chico no tiene documentos, no está en ninguna base de datos. Es más, ni siquiera habla nuestro idioma, lo más probable es que el estado lo tome como ilegal y lo envíe a un refugio para desamparados, para gente de la calle. Y alguien en su situación en la calle puede terminar muy mal...- concluyo el oficial.

Heero se quedo sin decir una palabra. Volvió a mirar al chico que ahora estaba sentado en una silla, su rostro reflejaba lo confundido e indefenso que se encontraba. Perdido en una tierra de extraños...la imagen del chico le trajo recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos de cuando apenas era un niño y su padre lo abandono sin siquiera mirar atrás, dejándolo solo, parado en el medio de la calle, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar como este se alejaba sintiéndose el ser mas desamparado del mundo.

Al ver que Heero no respondía, el oficial suspiro resignado, habían hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar que otro chico extraviado terminara en esos refugios infernales a lo que el estado los enviaba. Lentamente se dirigió al cuarto de al lado cuando las palabras de Heero lo detuvieron.

-Está bien-

-¿Perdón?- pregunto el oficial sorprendido.

-Está bien- repitió Heero sin apartar la vista del chico, -me haré cargo de él.-

El oficial sonrió ante las palabras que acababa de oír. –Me alegra que aceptara.- dijo el oficial mientras se retiraba del cuarto, -usted no sabe lo que es estar solo y desamparado en este mundo sin que nadie lo ayude.-

-Se equivoca- murmuro para sí mismo Heero, -se perfectamente lo que es...-

Segundos después Heero salió de la pequeña habitación; el policía lo aguardaban con unos papeles que debía firmar, en donde constataba que él iba a hacerse responsable del trenzado hasta que averiguaran de donde provenía y pudieran contactarse con algún familiar o conocido de él.

Mientras Heero firmaba las actas desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el chico. Ahora estaba sentado con ambas manos sobre sus piernas, pero ya no lo miraba, solo se dedicaba a observar el suelo; es más ni siquiera había intentado acercarse a él cuando salió de la habitación.

Heero termino con la última firma y le entrego los papeles al oficial.

-Estaremos en contacto con usted, Señor Yuy- le dijo amablemente, -ni bien encontremos algún dato sobre el muchacho usted será la primera persona a quien informaremos- el policía se acerco al oído de Heero y murmuro -¿sabe? Lo felicito, no mucha gente hace esto por un desconocido.- y con esto lo saludo con un pequeño gesto y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Heero y al trenzado solos.

Heero volteo y observo al trenzado dejando escapar un suspiro; no iba a ser fácil cuidar de alguien a quien no conocía y que no hablaba su idioma; sumado todo esto a que ya estaba muy, por no decir, demasiado, acostumbrado a la soledad de su apartamento. Camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente al chico. Este levanto la mirada al ver los pies de Heero frente a los de él.

Heero pudo ver la mirada perdida que el chico tenia y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa extendió su mano en forma de invitación. Al principio el trenzado no reacciono, atinando solo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos; pero con el correr de los minutos el también respondió a la sonrisa y tímidamente tomo la mano de Heero para luego levantarse de la silla y seguirlo.

De esta forma Heero lo guió fuera de la estación de policía y hacia su auto.

(x) X (x)

Heero observo de reojo mientras manejaba al chico que estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante. Tenía el rostro casi pegado al vidrio de la ventanilla, los ojos completamente abiertos y ambas manos apoyadas sobre el vidrio mientras observaba maravillado todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

"Es como si nunca hubiera visto nada de lo que hay en la tierra" pensó.

"Bueno quizás era eso, un extraterrestre perdido en este planeta; eso explicaría perfectamente muchas cosas." Se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese momento Heero sintió como la mirada del trenzado se clavaba sobre él; volvió a observarlo de reojo, este lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y en sus ojos había un extraño brillo, como si mirarlo a él fuera como estar observando las estrellas mismas.

Heero volvió la vista al frente para después volver a mirar al trenzado de reojo.

Este lo seguía contemplando de la misma forma.

Volvió la vista al frente de nuevo para después volver a mirar al trenzado de reojo; seguía contemplándolo de la misma forma.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía. Heero estaciono el auto en la puerta e inmediatamente un hombre vestido con un uniforme azul se acerco y amablemente abrió la puerta del acompañante.

Pero la persona no descendió del auto; extrañado el conserje del edificio se inclino para ver a la persona que se encontraba dentro del auto.

-Marcus!- una vos lo sorprendió desde atrás, rápidamente se enderezo y vio al señor Heero Yuy dando la vuelta por la parte delantera del auto y rápidamente acercarse a él.

-Señor!- dijo sorprendido, -yo trataba...- Heero lo silencio levantando la mano.

-Está bien, gracias- le dijo; -necesito que vigiles el auto por unos minutos. Voy a dejarlo a...- Heero bajo la mirada observando al trenzado dentro del auto, no sabía su nombre! -él- continuó, -y vuelvo-.

-Si señor- dijo el hombre retirándose a su lugar en la puerta del edificio y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Heero se agacho y ofreció su mano al chico; este la tomo y salió del auto rápidamente para dejarse caer sobre su pecho y abrazarlo por la cintura tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había visto en la estación de policía.

Heero trastabillo pero alcanzo a extender su brazo y cerrar la puerta del coche. Como tenia al trenzado todo encima de él se le hacía imposible darse vuelta y caminar de frente hacia la puerta del edificio como cualquier persona normal; así que se vio obligado a caminar de espaldas, mientras el chico seguía abrazándolo sin intenciones de soltarlo.

-¿Disculpe señor- le hablo Marcus, -¿el muchacho se quedara con usted?- pregunto, -necesito saberlo por si usted no se encuentra y el desea ingresar al edificio- le aclaro al ver la expresión de Heero.

-ah...si...eso. Si, el se va a quedar conmigo- dijo sonriendo mientras atravesaba la puerta, por no saber qué otra cosa hacer. Durante todo el tiempo que había vivido allí nunca había llevado a nadie a su apartamento y ahora de la nada aparecía con un muchacho enroscado a él!

-Ahora solo falta llegar al elevador- murmuro. Caminando como pudo lo consiguió justo cuando la puerta de este se abría y varias personas salían de él.

A pesar de que no podía ver los rostros de las personas, ya que aun seguía caminando de espaldas gracias al trenzado, podía sentir las miradas inquisidoras que le dirigían. Entro al elevador lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y presiono el botón de PH(1).

Las puertas se cerraron y el silencio se adueño del elevador. En ese momento Heero se dio cuenta de que tratando de caminar más rápido había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del trenzado y ahora ambos estaban abrazados. La sensación de otro cuerpo contra el suyo le parecía agradable. Desde que había sido abandonado por su padre no había tenido demasiado contacto físico con otras personas. Los hogares adoptivos por los que había pasado cumplían a la perfección lo que las leyes llamaban 'necesidades básicas': alimento, vestimenta y educación. Pero las leyes no contemplaban al amor como una necesidad básica.

Y esa era la gran necesidad básica que Heero había tenido desde siempre.

tbc...

* * *

(1) **PH: **Es la abreviación de Penthouse.


	3. Capitulo 3

**No Ordinary Love**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

Heero seguía disfrutado del calor del cuerpo del otro chico. Realmente era una sensación que no creía que fuera tan agradable. Bajo la mirada para observar el rostro del chico que llevaba en brazos. El trenzado lo observo con la misma sonrisa de siempre y lentamente comenzó a pararse en puntas de pie, acercando su rostro al de Heero.

Sin saber porque Heero no se alejo, sino que quedo observándolo. Estaba fascinado por el extraño pero a la vez hermoso color de ojos del chico. A medida que este acercaba su rostro al de él Heero podía distinguir las diferentes vetas de color violeta que este tenía.

Heero no se dio cuenta que el trenzado acercaba mas y mas su rostro al de él hasta que sintió como el chico depositaba suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos.

En cualquier otra situación, Heero habría retirado su rostro rápidamente, o simplemente habría empujado al chico. Pero no lo hizo. Aun seguía mirándolo a los ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron, y después de que hicieran contacto también. Era como si esos ojos lo hipnotizaran por completo.

Por unos segundo ese fue un momento mágico. Los labios del chico eran suaves, muy suaves. Heero podía sentir el aroma del muchacho, le recordaba a la fresca brisa que hay del mar. Heero cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el beso. De repente la puerta del elevador se abrió y Heero se sobresalto rompiendo el beso al ver a su vecina que quedaba boquiabierta ante tal escena.

Rápidamente Heero arrastro al chico fuera del elevador diciendo un 'buenos tardes' a su vecina al pasar. La mujer lo miro frunciendo el ceño y Heero alcanzo a oír que murmuraba algo sobre 'degenerados'.

Arrastrando al chico de la mano lo condujo hasta la puerta de su apartamento, la abrió y literalmente lo empujo dentro. Una vez que Heero tranco la puerta se dio vuelta y allí fue cuando se pregunto que debía hacer con el chico?

Necesitaba organizarse, necesitaba un minuto a solas para pensar en frío toda esta loca situación y decidir que iba a hacer con aquel muchacho. Miro hacia todas direcciones cuando la vio. Si, esa era su solución.

Tomo al trenzado del brazo y lo sentó en un sillón. El chico intento abrazar a Heero tal y como lo había hecho cuando subieron al elevador pero algo llamo su atención y se detuvo.

Voces. Eran voces e imágenes que salían de una caja negra. El chico miro fijamente el objeto de donde venían estos sonidos e imágenes mágicas. Heero noto que el chico fijaba la mirada sobre la pantalla de la televisión, dejo que pasaran unos minutos y lentamente camino, alejándose poco a poco del sillón en donde ahora el trenzado estaba sentado mirando atónito al televisor.

-bien- se dijo a si mismo y siguió caminando lentamente hacia su habitación. Una vez allí se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a analizar detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Primero: la policía le había informado que sus pertenencias habían aparecido; segundo: las había recuperado pero estas venían con un chico extranjero, que no habla su idioma y del que ahora, por alguna extraña razón estaba a su cargo, demás; y tercero: su vecina, la mujer más chismosa de todo el edificio lo había visto besándose en el elevador con ese chico. Un chico que no solo era desconocido para ella, sino para el también. Cuarto: En qué demonios había estado pensando al dejar que el chico lo besara?!

-Trowa!- dijo Heero levantando la cabeza rápidamente y miro su reloj –la junta, va a matarme si no vuelvo a la oficina.-

Heero se levanto rápidamente y salió de su habitación. Se sorprendió de ver al muchacho aun sentado frente al televisor. Eso le dio una idea. Camino despacio, muy despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Quizás si lograba salirse del apartamento sin que lo viera el chico podría llegar a tiempo a su oficina para la junta.

Paso caminando detrás del sillón donde estaba el muchacho. Increíble, minutos atrás lo tenía pegado a él y ahora por mirar televisión ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Con mucho cuidado Heero giro el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió y paso, cerrándola muy despacio. Lo había logrado. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al elevador presionando varias veces el botón hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió y consiguió bajar. Una vez en la calle Marcus se acerco a él.

-Me tome la molestia de cerrarlo, señor.- le dijo entregándole las llaves del auto.

-Gracias- dijo Heero tomando las llaves y dirigiéndose a su auto. Abrió la portezuela y una vez dentro volvió a mirar su reloj. Tenía 10 minutos para llegar a su oficina. Con algo de suerte y poco tráfico lo lograría.

Mientras tanto en el penthouse un muchacho seguía sentado frente a la pantalla del televisor. Fascinado con las imágenes y los sonidos que de allí provenían.

(x) X (x)

-Raro.-

-Lo sé.-

-Y no habla nuestro idioma?-

-No.-

-Y como sabe tu nombre?-

-No lo sé Trowa. Debió verlo en mis documentos. Ahora por favor podríamos ir a la junta?-

Trowa asintió. Era una situación extraña. No solo el hecho de que un muchacho sin identificación apareciera de la nada y supiera el nombre de Heero, sino que este, Heero Yuy lo llevara a su apartamento sin conocerlo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala de juntas del lugar un joven rubio de ojos azules se les acerco.

-Todo listo- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Trowa se acerco a él y deposito un beso sobre los labios del rubio.

-Gracias amor- le dijo suavemente.

-De nada- le contesto Quatre sonriendo aun más. El rubio miro hacia el costado y vio que Heero ya había entrado en la sala de juntas.

-Tienes que ir-

-Lo sé, pero esta noche tengo que contarte algo.-

-Ese algo tiene que ver con el hecho de que Heero 'puntualidad' Yuy casi llega tarde?-

Trowa sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Más vale que sea bueno- le dijo Quatre a Trowa mientras entraba en la sala.

-Lo es- le respondió este mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tbc...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**No Ordinary Love**

**

* * *

Capitulo 4:**

Rápidamente, después de terminada la reunión, Heero se dirigió a su departamento. Apenas despidiéndose de sus dos amigos ya que en algún momento del transcurso de la reunión empresarial se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No solo le permitió la entrada a un extraño a su departamento, sino que además lo dejo solo, por horas!

Si todo lo del chico era un truco para poder entrar en el lugar y luego robarle, había tenido éxito. Heero esperaba llegar a su hogar y encontrarse con el lugar vacío, o al menos con varias de sus cosas de valor desaparecidas.

Ni bien estaciono su auto en el garaje del edificio se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al ascensor, presiono el botón de su piso y ni bien este se detuvo no dio tiempo a que las puertas terminaran de abrirse para salir y llegar a su puerta, la abrió y allí estaba; todavía sentado frente al televisor; el chico. Tenía la mirada fija en el aparato, como si de un objeto mágico se tratara.

Heero suspiro aliviado. Su teoría del engaño había sido errónea. Ahora más calmado, cerró la puerta suavemente, como tratando de no romper el hechizo mágico que el televisor tenia sobre su huésped. Caminó acercándose lentamente al chico; este se dio cuenta de su presencia y giro su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y le sonrió ampliamente, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que se habían visto horas atrás.

Heero se quedo mirándolo fijo, en su cabeza corrían miles de ideas de que hacer en el momento. Hablarle? Sonreírle? Era un momento en el que Heero realmente deseaba tener las cualidades sociales de su amigo Quatre para estas situaciones.

Completamente apabullado por la situación, Heero solo atino a darse vuelta e ir a la cocina. Comida, eso si podía ofrecerle. Heero no era de cocinar demasiado pero no por ello significaba que carecía de talento, raramente, o por no decir prácticamente nunca, tenía invitados a comer. Solo cuando Quatre decidía invitarse junto con Trowa y visitarlo. Que cocinaría esa noche? Luego de pensar unos momentos se decidió por algo rápido. Saco un par de hamburguesas congeladas del freezer y las puso unos minutos en el microondas. Ya habría ocasión de cocinar algo más elaborado.

Luego de unos minutos, las hamburguesas estaban descongeladas y cocinándose sobre una sartén con aceite caliente. Luego de unos minutos las hamburguesas estaban listas, puso una en cada plato y se dirigió al living donde el chico aun seguía mirando televisión. Se acerco lentamente y se sentó en el sillón de al lado. Deposito uno de los platos sobre la mesa, el sonido rompió finalmente el hechizo del televisor y el chico se dio vuelta nuevamente a ver a Heero.

Esa vez en vez de evitar la mirada del trenzado le ofreció el plato que aun tenía en la mano. El muchacho lo miro, lo tomo y se quedo observándolo como si de algo extraño se tratara. Heero, confundido trato de explicarle que eso era para comer. Como las palabras fallaron decidió dar el ejemplo, tomo la hamburguesa que se encontraba en el otro plato y comenzó a comerla.

El chico lo miro sorprendido, como entendiendo el mensaje y también tomo su hamburguesa. La observo detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que veía un pedazo de carne entre dos panes. Viendo a Heero y como este comía la suya finalmente se decidió y la mordió. Luego de unos instantes su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te gusta?- pregunto Heero, el muchacho solo respondió sonriendo aun mas. Viendo la respuesta del chico Heero decidió `robar suerte a ver si podía averiguar algo más de este extraño chico. –Tu nombre?...cuál es tu nombre?-

El chico solo lo miro aun sonriendo. Aparentemente no entendía nada de lo que Heero le había dicho y solo sonreía por que la hamburguesa le parecía deliciosa.

-Esto va a ser difícil….- se fijo a si mismo Heero, mientras observaba como el muchacho terminaba de comer su hamburguesa.

(x) X (x)

-Así que…- dijo Quatre, mientras él y Trowa volvían a su hogar en auto luego de un largo día de trabajo. -¿Qué era eso que tenías que contarme…de Heero?-

Sin sacar los ojos del camino Trowa comenzó a contarle a Quatre lo que sabía.

-Se lo llevo a su departamento.- dijo Quatre sorprendido.

Trowa asintió.

-Increíble- dijo Quatre aun sorprendido.

Ambos pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio, la mente de Quatre llendo a muchas revoluciones por minuto pensando en las posibles razones por las que Heero, siendo tan reacio a conocer gente nueva, había hecho eso.

-Quizás esto sea bueno…-

-Probablemente- contesto Trowa, -no es fácil para él, no después de todo por lo que ha pasado.-

-Quizás…- dijo Quatre, aun pensativo, -se sintió identificado con el-

Trowa asintió, -es lo más probable. Veremos qué pasa mañana. Ahora solo quiero descansar.- dijo, mientras se quitaba la corbata y entraba al living de la casa.

(x) X (x)

Después de comer Heero fue a la cocina y lavo los platos. Preparo en uno de los sofás una almohada con unas sabanas para que el chico durmiera allí. Después de varios minutos y valiéndose de señas pudo hacerse entender y el chico se quedo en el sofá de tres cuerpos. Dejándolo sentado en el sofá Heero se fue a dormir a su habitación.

El cansancio de un día tan extraño y ajetreado hizo que Heero se durmiera al instante en el que se acostó en la cama.

Varias horas después Heero se despertó. El sonido de la lluvia, el viento y los relámpagos lo despertaron. Una tormenta estaba en pleno azote. Dando un par de vueltas en la cama Heero intento volver a dormir, pero un sonido le llamo la atención. Era como si alguien estuviera quejándose.

Inmediatamente Heero se levanto de la cama y salió de su cuarto. Se dirigió al living y allí el muchacho estaba sentado en el sofá. Acurrucado con la cara escondida ente sus rodillas. En ese instante un trueno azoto los cielos y el chico se sobresalto, sollozando de miedo. Heero se acerco a él lentamente, tratando de no asustarlo aun mas, se sentó junto a él y le toco el hombro suavemente.

El chico levanto la cara de entre sus rodillas y Heero pudo ver las lágrimas y la expresión de terror en el rostro del chico. Sin dudarlo este se abalanzo sobre Heero, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vio, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Heero.

Conmovido por la situación Heero lo abrazo.

-Sssshhhh….- Heero intento calmar al muchacho, -sé cómo te sientes…yo también le temía a las tormentas cuando era niño.- Susurró.

Otro trueno, más fuerte que el anterior rugió por los cielos, haciendo que más lagrimas cayeran de los ojos del chico y que abrazara con más fuerza a Heero. Este respondió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Está bien- le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba y se acomodaba en el sofá, -me quedo aquí contigo…-

Tbc...

* * *


End file.
